


Will We Ever?

by pucketttmadej



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship to Love, Non-platonic feels, Platonic Cuddling, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pucketttmadej/pseuds/pucketttmadej
Summary: Basically they know they have feelings for each other. They just talk it out :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of that one glee song “pretending” (Ik Glee, ew shut up)  
> Technically Bex was in Glee so it’s not that bad
> 
> I don’t own Scream or its characters  
> It’s all MTV’s! :3

Will We Ever

Ever since that night at the carnival, things between Noah Foster and Audrey Jensen have been, well, different. Noah had confessed (basically) his undying love for Audrey, which at the time, Audrey did not reciprocate, but now….she wasn’t so sure, which brings us to now

~~-+-~~  
I was tossing and turning, grabbing my phone, going to type something in the type message…. box under the contact Noah F. 

I think I like you <— I think I love you, like you love me |

Send ✉️

I shouldn’t, this would ruin everything, I just lock my phone.  
Before I could decide anything my phone lights up

Noah F. sent you a text  
Ignore Reply 

 

Instantly I press “reply” to see the text he had sent

I’m all alone, need you :/

I quickly type into the box

On my way, love ya :D

I grab my keys and jam them into the ignition of my maroon colored Volvo, after five attempts I start my car and drive over to Noah’s.  
There laid the all familiar house.  
I park the car carefully and I remove my key from the ignition. Noah’s parents were away in Indiana for the weekend so I let myself in.

“Noah?!” I call out once I’m inside the household.  
“Up here!” I hear him call out from his room.  
I walk up there and knock on the door even though he knows I’m here, don’t want a repeat of the Zoe incident.  
“Audrey, just come in, damn it!” Noah replied to the knock.  
So, I open the door to see him sit in total darkness.  
“You okay?” I ask, one eyebrow raised in concern.  
“I need to ask you something, but you promise you won’t run away or hate me.”  
“I promise.” I sit next to him on the all too familiar bed.  
“Can-can we lay down, like we used to?” Noah asks.  
“Of course.” I reply.  
We have this ritual where he sits with his back against the window and I sit in his lap and we talk all night. I get into his lap and listen to his heart beat, I feel safe.  
“Audrey?” Noah asked, after a few moments pass.  
“Yeah?”  
“Were you gonna kill me with my own bookend?”  
I sigh. I should’ve known this conversation would come.  
“Noah, you know I could never hurt you, ever. You know that.” I reply.  
“Why?”  
“Why, what?” I ask.  
“Why couldn’t you ever hurt me?”  
I turn to look Noah straight in his eye. I can’t believe he would ever ask this. Rhetorical.  
“B-because you’re my best friend? Because you’re the only person in this town who gets me, the only one I couldn’t bare to lose? Is that a good enough reason for you?” I look at Noah, slightly annoyed, but intrigued by what he could possibly be thinking.  
“Audrey?” Noah asks, like he’s a scared little puppy and I’m his only hope.  
I hum in response, telling him to continue.  
“Will you be mad if I told you I wasn’t gonna apologize for how I feel about you?”  
I look at him, I knew exactly what he meant, but I still pretend to not know what he was talking about.  
“What do you mean ‘how you feel about me’, Foster?”  
Noah looks at me, his hand twitches, like he was about to move it but decided against it at the last minute.  
“The party?! The night at the carnival?! Really, Audrey? We’re gonna pretend either of those never happened? Cus guess what? It did and now we have to deal with it, o-or this friendship is gonna go six feet deep. Audrey, we have to deal with it!” Noah finally says, like he released a dam, damming up his thoughts and feelings.  
I really don’t know what else to say.  
“We do…”  
“Let’s talk, Jensen.”  
My mind races, he’s never called me by my last name.  
“Where do we start?” I ask.  
Noah pauses for a moment or even two, as I sit here, listening to his heartbeat picking up pace.  
“The kiss.” Noah says after moments of comfortable silence.  
“What about it?” I ask. “It was” I pause. “It was...a kiss.” I repeat my sentence.  
“What did it make you feel, Audrey? Anything?” I hear Noah softly say.  
“I don’t know what I felt, but it was definitely something.”  
“I felt...like the world stopped and everything was finally in place, it felt right kissing you, you being in my lap, with my arm around you now, that feels right….”  
“Non-platonic feels, great.” I say sarcastically.

Maybe this is what I need


	2. Will We Ever-Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally realized the years of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy?? Dt: my gf and the Shane’s cult

Will We Ever: Chapter 2

“Non-platonic feelings, great.”  
Noah laughs, but then retracts to a serious expression.  
“You know, when we met, when I was six, I made a promise to myself that you would never be a love interest for me, but look where we are right now.” Noah scoffs.  
“We’re in each other’s arms, talking about a kiss and how it affected us.”  
“Yeah.” Noah takes a deep breath before continuing his thought. “Audrey, is this my fault?”  
I get out of his lap and look in his eyes, which he averts his eyes, which, frankly really frustrated me.  
“Noah!”  
He still doesn’t look in my eyes, in fact, he’s looking everywhere but at me.  
“Foster.”  
“What?!”   
“What’s wrong, Noah?” I say as soft as I possibly can.  
Noah looks at me, revealing that his eyes are full of tears, and some are even escaping down his cheeks.  
“I’m scared, A-Audrey.” Noah finally says after what feels like an enternity.  
“F-Noah, what are you scared of?” I wipe some of his tears away from his skin, as I pull my hand away, he winces at the cold spot where my hand was.  
“I-I’m scared that-that another killer is gonna come and you’ll die, and it’ll be on me.” Noah lets out.  
“Noah, why would that be on you? That’s on the killer, that doesn’t and won’t even exist.”   
“B-because I-I….I fell for you, okay? I’m in love with you and I wish I wasn’t, it hurts, Audrey, like hell.” Noah looks at me with sad eyes.  
“Foster…..”  
I was at loss for words, I finally had the answer to one of my questions. Did Noah like me, or love me? Now I needed an answer to my other question, Why did Noah have feelings for me?  
“Why?”  
“What?” Noah asks as he sniffles and cleans his face from crying.  
“Why do you love me, Foster?” I elaborate.  
“Are you blind? I-I mean, you’re freaking badass, and smart, funny, and no offense to literally every other girl I’ve met, but you…” Noah realizes what he’s saying and trails himself off. “Nevermind, it’s not important.”   
Why won’t he tell me how he feels? Damn it. I gotta know.  
“No, Noah Foster, finish your damn sentence.”  
Noah takes a deep breath with a shaky exhale. “Promise you won’t run away or hate me?”   
I sigh and take both his hands in mine. “I solemnly swear, I will do neither.”  
“You, Audrey Jensen, are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on, even at your worst, you are so pretty.”  
He puts his hand on my cheek and places his lips on mine, ever so gently, it’s not a hungry kiss, like he wants me so bad, no, it’s like he thinks I’m gonna break, or run. It takes me a minute but to Noah’s surprise, I kiss him back. I feel safe in this kiss, I never want it to stop, what I was feeling, I finally figured it out, it was lust, love, I wanted him, and he wanted me.  
“A-are you sure? By horror logic, you’re putting yourself in danger right now.” Noah says softly as we pull away from the kiss.  
This really makes me frustrated, I fucking kissed him back, shouldn’t that be enough for him? But.. I get it, he was worried, he just wanted me to be safe. Before I could really think about what I was gonna say, I say it.  
“Foster, all this started out adorable but I’m putting my foot down now. I can take care of myself, you know that. I shot Piper, me and Emma put Kieran’s ass in jail. I. Will. Be. Fine!” I let out.  
I look over to the shocked boy beside me as he sighs.  
“That’s what Zoe said, that she could take care of herself…”   
I just sigh in response and get back into his lap.  
I smile to myself as I say “God damn it, Foster, let me love you. I really want to.”  
He smiles at me and moves a strand of my hair from my eye.  
“That can be arranged.”  
I get up from his lap and face him, our lips millimeters apart.  
“Damn, Foster you’ve been my only flaw.” I say as I close the tiny gap between us  
“I’m in love with you, bi-curious.”  
“I’m in love with you, virgin.”


End file.
